


I Love You

by Shibani



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Childhood Love, F/M, Gen, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, One-Sided Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shibani/pseuds/Shibani
Summary: “I Love You,” those were Leta Lestrange’s last words before she dared attack the Dark Lord Grindelwald. Who did she confess her love to?





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Many Harry Potter/ Fantastic Beasts theorists feel that Leta confessed being in love with Newt, but that leaves Theseus heartbroken and that’s so sad. Characters belong to J.K.Rowling.

Leta Lestrange never understood love. She had seen her father display his love for Corvus, who was no more. But she had witnessed the real love between parents and children and between siblings as she had boarded the Hogwarts Express on the first of September.

She was alone in the compartment. Two girls, who looked as if they were eleven too, had left her alone in the compartment after hearing the name “Lestrange”. This was the first time she realized that people wouldn’t accept her, thanks to her last name.

Leta never understood love, until she met the shy, awkward Newt Scamander. The boy taught her to love the unconventional and to be accepting (something that the world was never to her). Newt had taught her to ignore bullies, to build a world for herself, where she could be herself and not the daughter of a respected and feared wizard.

She knew Newt could never love her the way she loved him. She wanted to be more than friends with him, but she knew and understood Newt. She understood that Newt was deeply in love with the beasts and couldn’t accept humans and their complexities, no matter how much he tried. (Even after many years, it troubled her to look at the love and admiration Newt’s eyes had for the American woman as they escaped the Matagots.)

So when Newt was suspended, Leta had cried, yet a part of her was selfishly delighted. No, not because she was safe, but because Newt had shown that he cared. That unlike others, he loved her. No matter how he viewed their relation, he cared for her, and that was enough to make Leta happy.

But Newt drifted away from her. The selfish part in her, that loved Newt like she never loved anyone else, promised never to fall in love with anyone else.

But fate had other plans. When she met the handsome, social Theseus Scamander at a party, she assumed that he would ignore her, just like the other wizards, and she wouldn’t hate him for hating her. After all, she was the reason why Newt couldn’t complete his education and be an Auror or work at a good post in the Ministry, like Theseus. But Theseus approached her, not for her physical beauty, but for her wit, for her knowledge of the magical world and the magical beasts. Together, they filled the void Newt had created in their lives in each other’s company.

People judged her on the basis of her last name and Leta didn’t mind that. What bothered her was that they never saw the “Leta”, but Theseus loved that “Leta”. He defended and protected her, stood by her. He loved her, just enough to make her realize that she is worthy of love, that despite being despicable, she deserved a chance, she deserved Theseus. 

She loved Theseus for mumbling a proposal, for making the morning coffee, for making her feel loved and special.   
She loved Newt for accepting her, for introducing her to the world of magical beasts, for making her feel loved and special.   
She died looking the two men she loved, so much.


End file.
